


Winter Strom

by CooperJR



Series: Gon gets Gone, Photo by K. Z. [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alluka is amazing, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, I made up the ski resort, It fits the series if you squint, Killugon is in here, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Vacation, Winter, winter vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperJR/pseuds/CooperJR
Summary: Leopika. A ski resort. During a snowstorm. Oh no.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Gon gets Gone, Photo by K. Z. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000959
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. A Blessing of Friends(?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InconcinnusCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/gifts).



> For Hayden!

_ “Hey, Kurapika. I heard you’re stuck home for a bit longer.” _

Kurapika scowled at their phone, then at their arm brace. “And how did you find that out?” 

_ “One of the guys from Kite’s team is in a music group with Melody. She...might have mentioned something to him.” _

Kurapika sighed. Their blessing of friends could be  _ very _ exhausting. “So why are you calling?” 

_ “Me, Gon, and Alluka were thinking of spending a week at this one resort. There’s a deal if we get a certain number of guests...would you two be interested in joining?”  _

“I made plans.”

_ “Mmm...are you  _ sure _ you want to try lying to me this early on?” _ Before Kurapika could return with a smarting retort, Killua continued.  _ “It would be nice for us all to meet up again. We don’t have to spend the whole week together, maybe just a few days. Alluka misses you and Leorio.” _

The reminder stung. Kurapika and Leorio both had been too busy with their careers as of late to spend time with hardly any of their friends. 

“Where were you thinking?” 

_ “Just a few hours north. Gon and me will cover the rental fee, it’s two cabins on the side of the mountain, plus free snowshoes and ski rentals. I remember you saying you used to hike in the mountains.” _

Kurapika grinned. Killua remembering something like that revealed a kindness he rarely showed anyone. “Very well. Which week?”

~

Two weeks later, two carloads full, and a 6 hour drive north, the five found themselves parking at the front of an oversized looking cabin. Killua and Alluka took care of check-in while Gon and Leorio muscled the luggage onto a trailer as Kurapika supervised.

The trailer was carried by an all terrain vehicle that dropped them off at the closer of the two cabins. Gon, Killua, and Alluka took that one while Leorio and Kurapika took the one twenty yards past it. There was a small group of trees that almost obscured it from view, otherwise their porches would be in waving distance of each other. 

The first cabin was the larger of the two, sporting two rooms, a full kitchen, a living and dining space with a large fireplace, a full bath, and a loft. The second building sported a kitchenette, a wood burning stove, a smaller bathroom with a standing shower, several  _ very  _ comfortable chairs, and the loft. Halfway between the two buildings, next to the trees, was a shed, filled with pre-tied bundles of wood and buckets of kindling. 

The stove brought a sort of nostalgia to Kurapika that softened some of the anxiety they still had with the trip.

Once the two unpacked their belongings, they checked the kitchenette. The cupboards were stocked with dried and canned goods, some of them brands Kurapika recognized.

“Did...you tell the resort what we wanted for food?”

“Hmm? Oh, um, Alluka mentioned something to me about it, so I think I took a picture of the pantry and sent it to her? But...oh yeah that is kind of specific, isn’t it? Look here, they even stocked your milk and coffee.” 

A lump formed in Kurapika’s throat. They weren’t sure if they should scold or hug Alluka, doing this little bit to make the two - more likely  _ everyone- _ feel a bit more at home on this trip. “We should...go see how they’re doing, then maybe we can check out the immediate area for trails together. It’ll be safer if we know the general direction for everything.”

“Of course, dearest survival-expert-extraordinaire,” Leorio said with a grin. “If anyone would know how  _ not _ to get lost in the mountains, it would be you.” 

Kurapika scowled, stepping into the cold, open air. “I can’t tell if you’re messing with me or actually mean that.” 

“I’m being honest! I thought you knew me better by now.” He stuck his bottom lip out comically as he followed behind.

They rolled their eyes, keeping them skyward with a dry “Put that away before a bird shits on it.”

Leorio immediately covered his mouth, glancing around him. “Wait-birds actually  _ do _ that?!”

~

The younger members of their party were not nearly as far along in this vacation as the older pair.

“ -ready for this  _ days _ ago, and you're just now telling me?” Killua’s jeer was just below a shriek. 

Kurapika and Leorio knocked the snow from their shoes before closing the door. They exchanged glances between themselves before shrugging, turning to Alluka, who rummaged in the kitchen.

Gon’s brow was heavily furrowed. “And  _ you _ told me you were handling all the details on this trip! ‘Don’t worry Gon, I’ve got this! Just be there on time and don’t fuck anything up!’ I’m pretty sure that’s all you told me-”

“I didn’t expect to have to  _ pack _ for you, idiot!”

“Well then I’m an idiot because I listened to  _ you!” _

A ear splitting whistle cut through the air, everyone covering their ears as Alluka dropped her fingers from her lips. She then folded her hands to her chest in a gesture similar to a holy icon.  _ “Gentlemen,  _ this is a simple matter. There is no need for this shouting match!” She then smiled in a way that melted the last of any tension from Kurapika’s shoulders. Alluka would be the saint of this trip, they could write an entire article on- “Kurapika, Leorio, ignore them. Are you settled into your cabin fine?” There was a change in her grin, looking like a cross between her own smile and the grin Killua made while a well-played prank was happening.

Kurapika wondered what game she may be up to.

“Quite well, thank you. I’m sure our stay will be lovely so long as you look after us, dear Alluka,” Kurapika finished with a cheeky smile of their own. Leorio grinned widely, nodding next to them.

Alluka blushed at the praise. “I just- it was easy enough, I’d hoped-” She cleared her throat. “I’m glad,” she finished simply, blush turning brighter.

Kurapika’s grin grew, stepping forward to pull her into a quick one armed hug. “You’re doing fine. This is a vacation for you, too, try not to overthink it.” They finished with a kiss on her head before stepping away.

Leorio stepped forward, ruffling her hair with a laugh. “I’d trust my life with you, little Alluka, don’t fret too much about us. As for you two-” Leorio shoved both of his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders forward in a stance that had Kurapika rolling their eyes. “What the hell are you two arguing about this early in the trip? You got all worked up for w-”

“Gon forgot socks,” Killua cut in, pointing at his boyfriend, who now blushed.

“ _ Kiiilllllllluuuuuuaaaaaaaaa!” _

~

After acquiring a pack of wool socks for Gon from the main building- “It's not  _ that  _ weird, Killua, see-” they spent the remainder of the day and the following one traversing the nearby woods on snow shoes, enjoying small picnics and snacking for most of it. They all silently agreed that the third day would be best spent staying in, around the fireplace of the main cabin, playing games and drinking various hot beverages while snacking on crackers, nuts, candy and chips. The day was quiet, giggling over cards and scrabble.

“So...you're telling me I've been spelling...restaurant...wrong this whole time-” Kurapika was cut off by the muffled giggle coming from both Killua and Leorio. 

“It's not like its an easy word in English, Brother, be  _ nice _ -”

“It's not- I'm not being- It's their  _ face, _ they look-” He was cut off by another cackle that had him rolling from side to side, clutching his ribs.

Kurapika was considering flicking an almond at his forehead when they felt Gon’s hand rest on their shoulder. “Don’t feel too bad, Kurapika. I still can’t spell ‘necessary’ without double checking.” 

Kurapika felt their lip quiver. The stern look on Gon’s face was too serious for the usually bright individual. “Yes I-” They coughed into their hand. “I suppose-” another glance at Gon’s face broke their resolve. Their peal of laughter joined Killua’s and Leorio’s, Alluka smiling politely into her sleeve.

Gon sighed dramatically. “I was hoping to get better at spelling with this…” But he was soon grinning and giggling along with everyone else.

Killua flopped forward. “I can’t- I can’t breathe, please-”

“No one’s  _ doing _ anything, Killua~” 

“Gon, please stop looking at me like that please-  _ mysideshurtsomuch-” _

“ _ Kil~lu~a~” _

Killua tackled him, rolling the two away from the table.

Alluka sat up a bit more, collecting letters. “I think the game is done, if we can’t even call out our moves.” She started to giggle helplessly, the giddiness as contagious as a yawn. Leorio joined in, leaning into Kurapika’s shoulder as they tried to collect themself.

“I agree, and I think it's getting late-” They had started to put their arm brace back on when they glanced out the window. “Oh. It’s snowing.”

“Ku-  _ that’s _ a shit ton of snow, that’s- was there supposed to be a blizzard?” Leorio rolled to his knees, shuffling to the window. “This will be fun if it keeps up another few days. You can… just barely make out the other cabin…”

Gon shot up, “We’re not making out-”

“ _ Idiot,”  _ Killua shoved him, face turning red.

Kurapika and Alluka shared a look before rolling their eyes simultaneously. Kurapika joined Leorio by the window, finishing the ties on their arm. “Mm...It looks like it will keep up for a while… with how dark it got and it only being midday, my hopes aren’t high for this ending swiftly.”

Alluka was observing her phone, flicking through various tabs. “Snow storm was  _ supposed  _ to move west of us - that's common this close to the mountains, I checked three times- but it looks like there was a weird storm that made some southern winds push it right on top of us.” She visibly deflated, phone clattering to the ground. “Aww man, I thought this would be a  _ perfect  _ week-”

“Alluka,” Kurapika interrupted, smile kind. “A snow storm in the mountains is about as perfect as we can expect, even if it's not on the agenda. We have plenty of time, and most storms only last a few days.” They paused until Alluka nodded. “We're not far from each other, and no one is out on some trail getting lost. This is the best scenario for what it is.”

She nodded. “You’re right. Yeah, this is- it's manageable. I was planning to bake the lasagna I made… Do you want me to heat it then you’ll have a hot meal while you’re in your cabin?”

Leorio and Kurapika shared a look, both thinking of canned soup and bread sitting in their cupboard. Leorio finally shook his head, grinning. “Nah, you three enjoy it, if we start to miss your cooking we’ll walk over.” He paused. “Matter of fact, let's plan to come back over...if the snow doesn't let up after the next two days, we’ll come back over and have a big meal together again. Sound good, kiddo?”

Alluka nodded, hoping up. She hugged them both around their waists, whispering them safety before they bundled up and trudged through the white snow.


	2. Quiet Nights

After confirming they had enough kindling for two nights worth of fire, they left snowed shoes at the door, and cold clothes were abandoned for pajamas and sweaters warmed by sitting next to the hot stove all day.

Leorio flicked the light switch back and forth. “Storm already knocked out the electricity. Clock still works though, must be battery operated. Plumbing still work?”

Kurapika was filling the water kettle in the kitchen. “Yes, water still runs, though I wouldn’t put any stock in it being warm, if you were thinking of showering.”

Lerorio sighed forlornly as he turned to rummage through the cupboard, choosing not to answer and instead listed off kinds of soup.

“Minestrone?” 

“No tomatoes.”

“Split pea?”

“Meh.”

“Chicken noodle?”

“...Progressive or Campbell?”

“Uh- Campbell...but the star kind?”

“Wha- who-”

“I...think it was from some sale? So Alluka thought-”

Kurapika winced. “Just… which kind has meat?”

Leorio hummed, shuffling cans. “Well, the chicken and stars-”

“ _ No-” _

“I’m just- there! A beef and noodle?”

“...is there tomato-”

Leorio tilted his head back, raising an eyebrow. “Kurapika, please. I’m starving, I know you're getting hungry. I also know you don’t  _ hate  _ tomato-“ 

They scowled back, raising a hand forward. “Give me the beef and noodle.”

Leorio handed off the can with a flourish, a smirk on his lips. 

After soup from mugs and hot toddy’s after, they spun the one loveseat around to face the window, layering blankets around their shoulders as they leaned into each other.

Watching the snow drifts and swaying trees, they sat comfortably. Kurapika would switch from holding their mug to their nose to clutching it into the blankets. Leorio laughed out loud, adjusting so he could throw an arm around their shoulders without displacing the blankets.

“This is good.” Kurapika raised an eyebrow at him. “Good doesn’t mean not great.  _ I’m  _ not the writer here, good is good. I’m happy. I’ve got a full belly, I’ve got booze-“ He lifted his mug as if to toast. “I've got the one person I care about most in my arms-“ he flexed his arm around Kurapika, “- and I’m warm, watching a blizzard on a mountain. If this doesn’t qualify as good-“

“You’re not wrong. I would have said ‘pleasant’ or ‘comfortable’-“

“Not a writer-“

“But ‘good’ fits too.” They smiled, bright and loving. “I’m happy here.”

Leorio’s ears turned pink. “Don’t tell me you want to move here.” Kurapika rolled their eyes. “I’d hoped that’s not what you meant by that, I just had to make sure, we just got the new place.”

Kurapika hummed at him, tucking their head into his shoulder more. The wind picked up the snow, turning it into a continuous struggle between curling to the sky and staying on the mountain. 

Eventually, while listening to Leorio breathe, Kurapika nodded off.

When their mug tipped one way too far, Leorio set both mugs on the window sill, rotating just enough that he could lean back into the armrest and Kurapika’s head rested on his chest. Tucking his feet into the cushions, he dozed off to the sound of a soft snore and wind.

~

Leorio’s head jerked, and Kurapika woke with a start, shrieking at him. “It’s like  _ sandpaper-“  _ they shoved away from him and onto the other side of the couch.

He floundered for a moment, blinking heavily. “Wha..?”

Kurapika glared, rubbing their face. “Your damn  _ beard _ , Leorio, it  _ scratched me-“ _

“It’s not a  _ beard, _ it’s  _ stubble _ , I shaved this-yester- what  _ day  _ is it even, Christ-“ he dragged several blankets off his legs, causing Kurapika to tumble onto his chest. “ _ Oof _ God above that  _ hurt,  _ your elbo _ mmp-“ _

In an attempt to straighten up again, Kurapika’s brace-covered hand landed on Leorio’s mouth. “Just- stop moving, your- the stubble is  _ really _ annoying.” 

“Gah- hold on let me-“ Leorio pulled Kurapika into his lap, spun, leveled both feet on the window sill, and pushed the couch back a few feet. He then pushed Kurapika back into the couch before rolling himself off. He landed on the ground with a thump _ , _ staying flat on his back.

They both breathed heavily in the darkness, trying to gain their bearings. Kurapika shrugged tangled blankets off their legs and onto the floor, keeping one to wrap around their shoulders. Leorio scoffed as the blankets landed on his face, cursing and rolling on top of them rather than shove them away. 

The only light in the room came from the small window of the wood stove, and the strange glow of the snow piling up on the windows. Leorio jumped to his feet with a grace that had Kurapika following him with their eyes. He struck a match, lighting a lantern holding a votive candle. He raised the lantern, looking at the analogue clock on the wall. “It’s...almost 4am. That storm looks like it’s still going strong. I’d hoped it would be drifting off by now.” He scratched at his chin, then paused. He turned the lantern to light the space between them. “Do you...want me to shave?”

Kurapika frowned. “We’re stuck in a cabin in the middle of the woods and  _ that’s  _ your concern,” they deadpanned. 

Leorio paused, setting the lantern on a coffee table at the center of the room. “I mean...I’d like to kiss you without you pushing my face away.” His voice sounded small near the end.

Kurapika felt their heart lurch. They raised their arms up over the back of the love seat, blanket falling back, gesturing Leorio forward. They shuffled so they were leaning up into his face. Hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. “Don’t move,” they whisper against his lips, watching his eyelashes flutter against his cheek and feeling his pulse quicken against their fingers. 

Lips brushed soft, slow, knowingly, breath hot on each other’s cheeks, but Leorio was careful not to scratch their face.

Pulling away, Kurapika brushed a thumb over his cheekbones, just above the wiry whiskers. “I suppose… I haven’t seen you with facial hair since college, and we weren’t-“

“I  _ could _ shave it-“

“That’s not-“

“Or if you...wait a few  _ days  _ it’ll be softer-“

“Or you could _stop_ _moving-“_ they reached further back, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, dragging him over the loveseat to topple on top of Kurapika, bracing his hands on both sides of their head. Leorio blushed brightly at Kurapika’s smirk before lips met again. As they parted, Kurapika bit Leorio’s lip, a groan following the action. “I am _not_ waiting a few days to kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy so happy birthday. Hope you like it! 
> 
> I have more for this story but I also wasnt sure how long to make this... Ill leave that up to Hayden.


End file.
